1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transformation method and related device for a testing system, and more particularly, to a data transformation method and related device for maintaining normal testing operation and improving testing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of wideband wireless communication technology, video transmission is widely applied in a mobile communication system. Therefore, transmission bandwidth is expected to be as wide as possible. In the prior art, a video transmission interface generally adopts parallel structure, to transmit data via multiple routes. However, as the bit amount of video data increases, the width of a parallel bus must be expanded to transmit video data, causing degradation of efficiency of space utility, increase of signal frequency and electromagnetic radiation, and electromagnetic interference.
Therefore, to improve the above-mentioned problems, the prior art provides different serial transmission interfaces to enhance space-utility efficiency and reduce electromagnetic interference, e.g. the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI). When a mobile communication device adopts a serial transmission interface to communicate with a multimedia peripheral equipment, the factors to be considered by a designer include power consumption, signal bandwidth, transmission distance, cost, noise response, and number of pins. In such a case, when the designer accomplishes the design of the mobile communication device, the mobile communication device is performed different tests in different test environments for improving performance accordingly.
For example, please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a testing system 10 adopting a serial transmission interface 100 according to the prior art. The testing system 10 comprises a signal generator 102, a transmission unit 104, and a reception unit 106. The signal generator 102 is utilized for generating different signal patterns and outputting the signal patterns to the transmission unit 104 by means of parallel or serial transmission. The transmission unit 104 is utilized for transforming the signal patterns generated by the signal generator 102 into a default format conforming to the serial transmission interface 100, and outputting to the reception unit 106. When the reception unit 106 is installed in a mobile communication device, the reception unit 106 is utilized for receiving the signal patterns outputted by the transmission unit 104 via the serial transmission interface 100, so as to drive applications AP_1˜AP_n correspondingly, and a designer can judge the efficiency of the mobile communication device accordingly.
However, in the prior art, the signal generator 102 generally adopts a binary waveform file using a unit of a time interval as input to verify the mobile communication device. The waveform file records waveforms to be inputted. However, if a speed of a waveform is greater than an operating speed, the waveform cannot be verified. Moreover, the signal generator 102 cannot perform operations of replacing and extending on the waveform file, so that the application range is limited.